legends_of_anvarisfandomcom-20200214-history
Beginnings
Beginnings is the name of the first entry to the Legends of Anvaris series. It takes place late during the twenty-fourth cycle, thirty years after the Lightwars. The players will follow Jaqim of Inviz and uncover a deadly plot to revive a dead god. As of 2017-11-06 Beginnings has been temporarily been put on ice. Lore Backstory Anvaris, a large continent on a relatively peaceful world. Known for its diversity, these lands is home to several species; some peaceful, some not. To the north lies the Kingdom of Varos; a proud people the Varosians are known to be great warriors and fair merchants. Varos is mostly comprised of wide plains and wealthy farmlands and as such the Varosians have mastered the way of the horse. East of Varos is the mysterious Lúni Forest which is also home to the Elves. Living in symbiosis with nature, the Elves are shrouded in mystery as few of their species travel outside of the Lúni Forest. Known to be naturally talented with magic the Elves are also excellent archers, the latter is one of the few gifts they sometimes choose to share with outsiders. To the west of Varos is a rocky mountain region known as the Gakaz Kovo - the world's tip- which is home to the Dwarves. Known as the best smiths in all of Ánvaris the dwarves have spent hundreds of years digging through the mountains of the Gakaz Kovo which are full of minerals. South of Varos are two relatively large nations: the Sylvanian Empire and the Lesser Kingdoms. The Sylvanians inhabit a harsh desert area to the south-west consisting of rolling desert hills, canyons, ravines and small mountainous regions. Known for their high endurance, the Sylvanians takes pride in having some of the most durable warriors known for their ability to travel for days without rest in full gear. The Lesser Kingdoms on the other hand is a united alliance of dozens of smaller kingdoms. Vulnerable on their own they chose to unite decades ago. Governed by the High Councilor from the city Unity Point, located at the center of the kingdoms, the kingdomers have a wide fleet unrivaled by all the other nations alongside some of the best merchants in the realm. To the south and north of these proud nations lies the northern and southern wastes: uninhabitated areas home to hundreds of different foul, twisted creatures but also to hermits and exiles. These nations have lived in prosperity and peace for several cycles. But then it happened. During the twenty-fourth Cycle since the creation a powerful wizard, Kodan, became sick and twisted after trying to uncover the secret of life. He had tried to manipulata a powerful magical orb said to contain the light of the gods themselves. Sentenced to exile, he was banished to the northern waste where his chances of survival were deemed minimal at best. Yet, he returned. Ten years later after being banished Kodan, now Kodan the Dark, returned with an army of goblins, trolls, Kavurians and demons. His goal was once again to control over all life and light itself. As the dark army marched through Varos the nations of Anvaris united under one banner and founded the Alliance of the Light. After months of battling the united forces of Ánvaris had pushed back Kodan and were right outside of his dark fortress- Kazlak. In a spectacular and bloody battle the Alliance of Light sent their best, the Brave Thousand, to end Kodan once and for all. Five legendary champions, one from each nation, went up against Kodan in a duel of both mind and sword. Despite their strength Kodans powers were far too great. When all seemed lost everything suddenly changed as a strong light filled the skies: the seven gods had heeded the call for help and sent their campion, Anarí Lightbringer, to fight for the Alliance of Light. As Anarí joined the five champions Kodans powers failed and he was ultimately consumed by the light and wrath of the gods who banished him to the underworld. The Orb of Light was returned to its righful place at the Temple of Light. The Lightwar had ended. Peace had been restored and the nations held a three-month celebration before rebuilding. Fifty years has passed since then and the realm has since then recovered. However, as the common folks carry on with their daily lives the guardians of light secretly prepare for a second Lightwar. A secret alliance with members hailing from the farthest corners of Anvaris, the Lightkeepers have been working from the shadows to ensure that the first Lightwar would not repeat itself. Whispers from the north have reached their ears, fearing the worst the Lightkeepers form an unlikely fellowship. This fellowship will travel Anvaris in search for clues regarding Kodan's return. Story Driven by a unexplainable force, or perhaps due to the unexplainable ways of fate, a group of strangers stumble upon the The Humble Wanderer, a cozy tavern located in the city of Eastkeep. There, they meet the mysterious Jaqim. A seemingly regular old man, Jaqim invites them all to an adventure which promises fame, honor and of course large quantities of gold. Again due to reasons unknown, all the travelers agree. With few things in common our fellowship sets out on a quest far beyond the scope of their imagination. It is the sixty-third year of the twenty-fourth cycle. A new adventure is about to begin. Synopsis Category:Story